


some beautiful place to get lost

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Detroit Tigers, Haunted Houses, M/M, Not!Fic, Roadtrips, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Larish turns on the stereo when Rhymes settles in the passenger seat and buckles himself in.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	some beautiful place to get lost

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in the comments of an oooold anon kink meme. I'm just posting this because it's long enough. 
> 
> Neither guy is still in the MLB, as far as I know.
> 
> Title from "Let's Get Lost," by Elliott Smith.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Larish turns on the stereo when Rhymes settles in the passenger seat and buckles himself in. A rock song starts blasting out of the speakers and Larish rolls the power windows down. It seems like a cliché, peeling out of the parking lot in front of Rhymes’ apartment with rock music blaring, but it’s pretty awesome too.

“You ready, man?” Larish asks, raising his voice so that Rhymes can hear him over the music.

“Yeah, more than ready,” Rhymes says, grinning over at Larish.

“That’s my boy.” Larish takes his hand off the stick shift and pats Rhymes on the thigh.

Rhymes sits back in his seat and glances out the window. They drive past the Toledo Zoo and Rhymes wonders if the Detroit Zoo is anything to write home about. He figures there’s probably more to do up there than down in Toledo, anyway.

Larish fiddles with the radio until he comes across a rap station that’s playing the new Eminem song. It seems appropriate.

“When we get to Detroit, you wanna do anything? You know, to celebrate?” Larish asks.

Rhymes looks at him. “Yeah, sure. What’d you have in mind?”

Larish shrugs. “Nothing, really.” He looks back at Rhymes. “I hear the hotel they’re putting us up in is haunted.”

“Dude, don’t be ridiculous,” Rhymes laughs.

“No, really. Danny’s living there right now too, and he says it’s haunted,” Larish insists. Danny is another MudHen teammate who’s spent some time shuffling between Detroit and Toledo. He hasn’t bothered to get an apartment in Detroit yet; apparently he thinks the second he gets himself a place, the team will punt him back to the minors.

“Whatever,” Rhymes says, dismissively.

“You’ll see what I mean when we get there,” Larish promises.

-

The walls of their hotel room are painted a bright, satiny red and Rhymes has to admit it’s kind of weird, but he still doesn’t think it’s haunted.

“There’s a difference between superstitions and ridiculousness,” Rhymes says, when Larish starts tapping his knuckles on the walls looking for-- Rhymes has no idea, actually.

“Danny says there’s a ghost and Danny Worth is nothing if not honest,” Larish says, kneeling on his bed, rapping his fist lightly on the blood-red wall.

Rhymes sits on his own bed and kicks off his shoes. “This must be some kind of hazing thing. You and Danny’ve both been to the Show before me, so this is some kind of ‘fuck with Will’ thing, right?”

“I’d never fuck with you,” Larish says, very seriously. He flops back on the mattress and props himself up on his elbow.

Rhymes stretches out and folds his arms under his head. “Lucky me, huh?”

“Lucky you,” Larish says.

Rhymes falls silent for a few minutes. He stares at the ceiling and traces the curlicue patterns with his eyes. “So, when’re we supposed to get down to the stadium?”

Larish gets up off his bed and wanders over to the minibar to poke around. “Couple hours.”

“Wonder if I could sneak a nap in,” Rhymes muses out loud, mostly to himself.

“We gotta celebrate our good fortune,” Larish says. He comes over to Rhymes’ bed with a couple beers and holds one out. 

“Isn’t it a little early for beer?” Rhymes asks.

“It’s never too early for a celebratory beer,” Larish says. Rhymes accepts and Larish sits next to him.

Rhymes twists off the plastic cap and takes a long swill. “I still can’t believe it. It doesn’t feel real yet, you know?”

“Oh, man, definitely,” Larish says, chuckling a little. “Went through the same thing in ’08.”

“How’d you settle your nerves?” Rhymes asks. “I feel like I’m gonna-- I dunno, puke or something.”

Larish takes both their bottles of beer and sets them on the nightstand between the two beds. “C’mere.”

Rhymes does as Larish says and moves in a little bit. “Okay?”

Larish wraps a hand in Rhymes’ curly brown hair and tugs him closer, until they’re close enough to-- oh, God. What the Hell. Is he going to-- then Rhymes’ brain short circuits because Larish actually is kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
